La melodia negra
by Goticoradex
Summary: Alicia no es la unica que a ido a Wonderland...Alicia no a sido la unica Alicia. nuevos encuentros, nuevos villanos, la misma alicia, un nuevo sombrerero ¿que ocurre? pregunta que ni la misma Alicia puede responder
1. lagrimas

**LEE LA NOTA**

**Nota: bueno, por donde comienzo? Para aclarar , yo ya tenia cuenta fanfic era Goticoramed, pero se cerro y no se por qué, bueno, subí un fic llamado "desesperación" y decidí abrirme otra cuenta y subirlo ahora si bien, aquí de los dejo de nuevo, es el mismo, y lo que se supone que seria el siguiente cap. Espero que mi cuenta no se vuelva a serrar.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

**Cap.1 "Presente".**

La reina caminaba por el pasillo, blanco como las nubes, y largo como un puente.

-7 años….-susurro para sí misma

- 7 años en los que no has vuelto Alicia.

Sus manos alzadas en el aire con toda delicadeza como siempre, su finura al andar y la tranquilidad en su rostro la hacían parecer una bella bailarina. La corona que reposaba en su cabeza, la que antes había estado en una rojiza y gran cabezota ahora estaba con ella.

-ha pasado mucho…tiempo-volvió a decir.

Mirana hacia su paseo dominical por el castillo, como siempre lo ha hecho, al menos desde que tiene memoria. Les mentiría si les dijera que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ya que desde que Alicia se fue el tiempo se volvió a ofender, pero aun así no dejaba de ser demasiado para los que ahí vivían…sobre todo para alguien en específico, y no, no hablo de la reina, yo me refería a un excéntrico personaje de ojos brillantes, verdes como las hojas de los árboles, más verdes quizás… el sombrerero.

Y, aunque ese hombre ocultara la verdad a los demás, incluso a sí mismo, había alguien que sabía todo a cerca de él, y si, ese alguien era la reina.

Ella sabía lo que le pasaba a toda hora del día, o al menos eso creía ella. Este domingo, no era cualquier domingo, al menos en sub mundo.

Ese día la reina había sido invitada a un banquete real en otro reino, muy lejano al suyo, pero eso no le importaba, siempre iba de lugar en lugar cumpliendo sus obligaciones reales, lo único que le importaba era su querido amigo.

Últimamente ella había estado muy ocupada y casi no lo había visto, y lo único que había visto de él eran sus sombreros, en verdad ambos habían estado ocupados casi por igual desde el día en que Alicia se fue, pero la reina lo había llamado días antes para hablar con él a solas.

-majestad…- susurro una vos a espaldas de la reina. En el momento, que la reina la escucho, supo de inmediato a quien pertenecía esa vos de acento escoces.

Dándose vuelta rápidamente la reina vio al hombre a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella.

-¡sombrerero! -

El hombre permaneció quieto en su lugar, con su sombrero en manos –¿Qué se le ofrece?...¿algún sombrero quizás?- dijo con vos apagada.

La reina sonrió levemente y dijo –no, son suficientes con los que ya tengo en mi almacén –

El sombrerero frunció el ceño confundido y miro el suelo por unos momentos, preguntándose para que había sido llamado.

-en realidad te he convocado para hablar de un asunto en específico mi sombrerero – dijo la soberana albina.

-¿sobre qué mi majestad?-pregunto el hombre.

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio llenaron el espacio, tan silencioso que, por las ventanas que estaban sobre las paredes de todo el pasillo, el sonido del aire, llego a oírse muy profundamente.

Aun habiendo silencio la reina volteo hacia una ventana abierta tras de ella, el aire movió ligeramente su albina cabellera y la hermosa puesta de Sol llenaban su piel de colores amarillentos y rojos como el mismo fuego, los cantares de los pajarillos y caballitos mecedores llenaban el hermoso ambiente, al igual que regresaban a los arboles… parecía un lugar de ensueño.

-Alicia…- dijo la reina con una muy fresca vos.

Al oír ese nombre el sombrerero abrió más los ojos.

-disculpe majestad por la pregunta pero…¿Por qué hablar sobre ella?- pregunto el hombre clavando su confundida mirada sobre la soberana.

-lo veo en tus ojos Tarrant. Tú la extrañas- dijo la reina de nuevo, esta vez volteando a verlo.

-¿Quién no su majestad? Todos la extrañamos…-

Otro momento de silencio paso, intercambiaron miradas un momento, cuando la vos del hombre volvió a sonar.

-¿cre...Cree que volverá?- titubeo el hombre.

-no lose- fue la respuesta de la mujer blanca.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo al parecer infinito, ninguno hablo, ninguno hizo nada más que caminar en línea recta.

No podría calcular cuánto tiempo paso en lo que caminaban, parecieron minutos, pero horas a la vez, cuando el sombrerero rompió el silencio de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunto el hombre.

La mujer a un costado de él dijo no con la cabeza mientras musito –no ha pasado ni un segundo después de que ella se fue…-

-hablo de su mundo majestad-.

La reina permaneció más callada con mirada perdida, podrían haber pasado siglos, quizás minutos, u horas ahí.

-eso es algo que no tengo permitido decir-.

-ella lo prometió- volvió a decir el hombre cada vez más triste.

Siguieron caminando más y más, no sé hasta donde tuvieron que hacerlo para llegar al final.

La reina no le había dicho cuántos años habían pasado, no podría decirlo, quizás, si lo hacia, perdería toda esperanza, de todo pudo haber pasado en el mundo de Alicia en 7 años.

Mucho aquí había cambiado durante este pequeño lapso de tiempo, pero pronto ella vendría, de nuevo…o algo parecido.

Todos tenían la esperanza de un día volver a ver a esa joven de cabellos rubios y alborotados… pero ahora había cosas más importantes que esta…la reconstrucción de muchas casas, y la reforestación de muchas áreas del bosque.

Pero no hay mucho que hablar sobre lo que tendrían que hacer, si no de los pobres y locos personajes que habitaban en él .Desde que la reina roja fue exilada junto con su aliado, cómplice, y general del ejército nadie supo mas de ella, y eso era lo que todos querían….no volverla a ver .La Liebre seguía igual de loca, tomando té sin control a toda hora junto con la liróna, que ahora era general de el ejército y guardia del castillo, gracias a sus habilidades con la espada.

El conejo ahora reparaba relojes para todo sub mundo, ya que su obsesión con la puntualidad lo hizo llevarlo a otro nivel.

Los Twedels seguían igual, discutiendo, y golpeándose entre sí, y es que

A este paso no tenían a donde llegar.

Chaiser…nadie lo había visto desde entonces, no había rastros de él.

La reina seguía igual que antes…y el sombrerero cada vez mas solo….

Esta era la cruda realidad, quizás buena o quizás mala para algunos.

Todos esperaban a una Alicia… pero quizás encontrarían más que eso, o algo peor…

"_**Una melodía negra CAP.2"**_

Alicia se despertó de golpe. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba sudando, se sentó en su cama a pensar sobre lo que había soñado. Ella estaba en un laberinto oscuro, de un color azulado, se escuchaban voces de una charla muy peculiar…

-te vas a olvidar de mí…-

-¿Qué? Claro que no, yo nunca te olvidaría…-

Estas palabras se repetían una y otra vez…cuando de repente despertaba de golpe. Este sueño era muy recurrente. Alicia sabía que ahora que estaba despierta no volvería a dormir de nuevo, sino hasta el día siguiente, salió de la cama y se dirijo a la puerta de su camarote. Al abrirla una fría brisa entro, revolviéndole el cabello.

Una hermosa luna llena alumbraba su blanca piel, las estrellas titilaban en el cielo. Era una hermosa noche, lo único bueno de sus pesadillas eran que le permitían mirar este espectáculo.

-quisiera poder volver…- dijo Alicia para sí misma.

Se acercó más, y se recostó sobre el barandal, miro para abajo, y ahí estaba el inmenso y salvaje mar reflejando la luna. Una tristeza enorme mancho su corazón en ese momento, se sentía triste, desolada, sola.

Tan cansada ya estaba, la idea de haberse ido la atormentaba de nuevo, la culpa, el remordimiento rompían su corazón en pedacitos cada vez más pequeños, él se lo había pedido de la manera más dulce y tierna…que se quedara… pero aun así no lo hizo, no sabía que era de ellos, que podría ser… ya había pasado demasiado, cada día se sentía más desesperada.

Cuando escuchó el tocar de un piano, era una pieza triste y solitaria, tan triste como se sentía, pero algo en ella le llamo la atención.

Se separó del barandal y empezó a caminar por la cubierta del barco.

Siguió la canción por un buen rato, y cada vez se oía más y más fuerte, cuando menos lo notó, su oreja se encontraba contra una puerta, esa puerta resultaba ser la del salón de música.

Al lado de la puerta había una gran ventana, Alicia se asomó por ella, y vio a dos jóvenes al lado de un piano.

Era un muchacho de unos 27 años de edad, y una joven de al menos eran de cabello negro, de piel clara y ojos azules, vestidos con un traje negro.

El de ella era escotado de los hombros, hermoso y largo con encajes, y el de él, era un lindo traje de el mismo color con un moño azul marino.

El joven tocaba el piano, y la chica a su lado estaba cantando…

"cuando todo es gris…siento que quiero llorar, cuando tu estas aquí, me siento libre, feliz por siempre…. Y ahora que, tú no estás aquí, siento que quiero morir…."

La canción era tan lenta y melodiosa… la vos de la joven era muy suave y hermosa. Los dedos del hombre que tocaban la hermosa pieza de la canción eran mágicos, parecía estar muy bien ensayado.

La canción no se parecía a ninguna que Alicia había escuchado, esta parecía de otro mundo, literal.

Alicia permaneció pegada al frio vidrio de la ventada por unos minutos.

De repente la canción dio un giro inesperado, la joven dejo de cantar y el chico a su lado empezó a tocar el piano tan rápido como pudo de una manera elegante y muy sofisticada, y empezó a cantar…

"Cuantos años yo tenía… y el sol en mi piel, cuando recuerdo tus ojos, algo en mi interior…tengo que saber, pero que se yo…tan solo soy un hombre que no tienen nada para ti…solo mi amor, y ahora que te veo marcharte, algo en mi se rompió, te pinto hermosas flores, aunque se que no las podrás oler, que lastima magdalena… ahora te voy a perder…."

La vos de él joven era gruesa y educada, al contrario que la chica que lo acompañaba su parte fue tan solo un poco más rápida, y con un ritmo más alegre.

Así termino la canción.

Alicia, aun con la boca abierta sintió como su corazón se calmaba al oírla. Estaba tan concentrada con la canción que ni siquiera notó que ambos jóvenes que la habían tocado habían notado que ella estaba ahí mirándolos.

Y enseguida lo notó salió corriendo, ambos jóvenes lo ignoraron y siguieron tocando su pieza musical.

Sin embargo Alicia no se había marchado aun, cuando notó que no la habían visto se acercó de nuevo con cuidado y tomó asiento en el piso al lado de la puerta.

La melodía continúo.

-no saben cuánto los extraño…- susurro Alicia.

Estaba aquí, en medio del océano, recorriendo medio mundo, bajo la gran y majestuosa luna en una noche de abril , estaba ella sola, sin que nadie la juzgara, no tenía que usar corsés ni medias, era todo lo que Alicia quería desde que nació, y ahora que estaba aquí, que ya tenía todo lo que quería, libertad, sentía que le faltaba mas, le faltaba la sonrisa de sonriente, las risas de la liebre y el lirón, a la reina blanca y sobre todo a la oruga, pero había alguien , cuyo nombre no salía de su cabeza…

-¿Qué estarán haciendo a estas horas….-

Alicia se quedó ahí sentada mirando la luna, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro, y escuchando aquella canción, solo había alguien que le faltaba en este momento.

Permaneció ahí varias horas mirando el amanecer.

Y justo antes de que cualquiera en el barco pudiera abrir un ojo Alicia se retiró a su camarote a descansar el resto del día…

**Nota 2: bueno esperen el cap. 3 con ansias, sé que esta raro subirlo así, pero no me quedaba de otra, bueno, olvidemos este error y prosigamos.**

**Posdata: por cierto, el ritmo de la canción que cantan es el mismo que aparece en "la canción de Sally" en la película de **_**el extraño mundo de Jack**_**, y cuando canta el joven es la de "**_**el lamento de Jack**_**" una de mis canciones favoritas de una de mis películas favoritas.**

**Posdata2: ¡Cuchara! (cara de tonta)**

**Y postada3: ya son muchas posdatas, pero aun así deja un review :D**

**Y aun asi…!viaje bueno a todos!**


	2. Una triste historia

**Nota: bueno, ahora si ya bien y todo, sin mas ni mas, el cap. 3 que nombrare como el cap. 2 porque me encanto el nombre, este trata de la historia de esos misterioso jóvenes que tocaban aquella canción…**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

"_**una triste historia… "**_

Andy y Cerbero Poked eran hermanos.

Ambos navegaban en un navío, rumbo a Londres, para asistir a la escuela de musical "tour la musique".

Llevaban varias semanas ensayando para presentar el examen.

Habían pasado toda la noche ensayando su canción "tinta negra".

Después de eso se retiraron a sus camarotes.

Cerbero era un chico de pensamiento conservador y duro, siempre al cuidado de su hermana, según la "menor". Andy la hermana "menor" de Cerbero, era una chica lista, callada, que no era muy social que digamos, totalmente diferente a su hermano, ambos vivían con sus padres felices y contentos, con sus demás hermanos y sus perros, tenían una pareja de perros con 3 cachorros, pero eso fue hace muchísimo, pues… ellos se habían marchado de casa, por razones que mas adelante surgirán.

Ambos eran fanáticos de las artes y música, tanto clásica como actual. Amaban la pintura, y la literatura, habían sido educados para eso desde el principio de sus días mejor dicho. Andy cantaba hermoso, escribía y tocaba, piano, chelo, violín y flauta, y su hermano, Cerbero, cantaba igual y tocaba, piano, violín, guitarra, gaita, y trompeta.

Llevaban mas de 6 meces navegando.

Su historia era un poco triste, y misteriosa, ya que la mitad de ella no tenía explicación, pero supongo que puedo contarles hasta donde se...

Su madre y padre, Elena y Scott, eran personas trabajadoras, no pregunten de donde eran en realidad, pues no lose. Ambos habían huido de casa desde novios, y formado una familia, vivían en el campo, en una cabaña linda, y grande que habían echo con sus propias manos.

Al poco tiempo cuando cumplieron 20 años ambos, tuvieron su primer hijo sin estar casados, él se llamo Stayne, era un chico fuerte que al poco tiempo se intereso en la casa, cuando el cumplió 15 años, Dios les concedió la oportunidad de volver a ser padres dándoles gemelos, eran dos niñas, llamadas Andrea y Gaela, cuando tenían 7 años tuvieron un niño, llamado Charly, al poco tiempo habían tenido quintillizos… Eric, Fernando, Antonio, Skip, y Fred, y si, está era una gran familia, su primer hijo ya había procreado hijos para este entonces, los últimos fueron Cerbero y Andy, de actualmente 26 y 19 años de edad , sus padres ya estaban viejos, y el primer hijo ya era abuelo, las gemelas ya tenían familia igual, y los quintillizos eran jóvenes de 29.

Pero esto solo era su historia familiar.

Al principio comenzaron viviendo humildemente de su propio trabajo, cosechando su comida, todos y cada uno de ellos colaboraba en algo aun que sea, pero Andy y Cerbero eran muy distantes, su interés en ir a las grandes ciudades se fue haciendo cada ves mas fuerte…

Al poco tiempo ambos hermanos se interesaron en la música y, por su cuenta, empezaron a aprender a tocar instrumentos, muy simples, como la guitarra o el violín.

Tenían grandes anhelos…pero todo eso se callo abajo un día.

Era un sábado en la mañana, Andy y Cerbero, amontonaban paja en montones en el granero, cuando escucharon gritos… al asomarse notaron una enorme y flamante llama de fuego quemando su casa, toda la familia estaba dentro acepto ellos dos, ambos salieron corriendo para ayudar…pero fue demasiado tarde…perdieron todo, se quedaron sin hogar, sin familia, y solo se tenían el uno al otro, sus hermanos murieron, los hijos de sus hermanos, incluso la joven Lucy, su futura hermanita…

No sabría como explicar como fue que salieron adelante…. En verdad solo eso se de ellos, ellos no sabían que había causado el incendio, nunca lo supieron, no se de donde eran, ni siquiera la historia completa de su familia…les dije que su historia era triste y misteriosa, tanto como ambos jóvenes.

-¿Quién crees que era esa extraña chica?- pregunto Andy.

-no lose, quizá solo nos escucho y…ya sabes lo que dicen "la curiosidad mato al gato"- dijo el joven a su lado.

Cerbero vestía de una camisa blanca de manta, holgada y grande, con un pantalón negro con botas del mismo color.

Andy, tenía un vestido muy parecido al de la noche anterior.

Ambos estaban en su camarote.

-pues…no lose, yo creo que se parecía a….- iba a decir la chica, pero por alguna razón su hermano la detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡El mundo no es lo suficiente pequeño todavía! No se parece, ni un poquito. No- dijo su hermano, pareciéndose, aun que él no lo conozca, a Twedeltim.

-pues yo creo que si….-

-que no y ya…-hubo silencio- ya olvídalo, mejor tenemos que ensayar mas-

-si quieres tu be, yo ya me canse de ensayar –dijo la joven.

Su hermano, Cerbero, se retiro de la habitación con un violín en manos, y cerro la puerta mientras lo tocaba. Andy se quedo sola sentada en su cama, el silencio que llenaba sus oídos era totalmente desagradable para ella. Se paro y se dirigió a la puerta de el camarote. Salió a la cubierta, eran las 6 de la tarde, el sol se veía en el horizonte, la tarde se teñía de colores cálidos, y amarillentos.

Había una muy fresca brisa, el olor del mar invadiendo sus fosas nasales, y el cantar de las gaviotas en sus oídos, una que otra gota de agua salada salpicaba su mejilla. Camino unos cuantos minutos, mirando a otros pasajeros que habían tomado la misma decisión de dar un paseo, de ves en cunado se detuvo a ver la puesta de Sol, y ver el cielo en sus distintos tonos, este era el tipo de lugar que a ella le gustaba.

Esta era parte de su triste historia…

**Nota 2: bueno, este esta muy corto, pero muy….corto!, perdón, la imaginación me abandono por un momento, esta era la historia de aquellos que había visto Alicia la noche anterior, parecen personas normales (algo así) no lo son…si, entiendo ¿Qué ocurre?¿Quiénes son ellos en realidad?¿que pasara?¿como se encontrara el sombrerero? ¿Acaso ahí alguien espiando a nuestra Alicia? Pues, no tengo idea, (enserio, no la tengo)**

**Aun así….¡Viaje bueno a todos! (cara de tonta)**


	3. siluetas negras

**Nota: bueno, últimamente e estado inspirada, (algo así eso creo yo no se ustedes) pues bueno, el ritmo de la canción que canta Cerbero es "**_**paintings Flowers**_**" parte de el disco de "**_**Alice in Wonderland**_**" la verdad la escena de las siluetas negras me gusto! Mucho!...por eso el nombre de el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

"_**siluetas negras"**_

Alicia se había quedado dormida desde las 5 de la mañana, después de una cansada noche, escuchando esa hermosa pieza.

Durmió durante todo el día.

Cuando cayo la noche la misma pesadilla la volvió a despertar como de costumbre.

Ella se sentaba de nuevo en la orilla de su cama, y sin casi pensarlo se dirigió de nuevo fuera de su camarote, tenia la esperanza de que quizás esos taciturnos personajes siguieran ahí, tocando esa canción que tanto le había gustado, pero al salir vio una hermosa luna, que parecía una sonrisa.

Al verla Alicia sonrió ampliamente, recordando a sonriente, pero aun seguía decidida a ir a oír esa hermosa canción.

Así que se puso en camino de nuevo, hacia donde ella recordaba que era la sala de música. Al irse acercando cada vez mas logro escuchar una pieza de guitarra muy peculiar.

Cuando estuvo ahí, con la oreja de nuevo pegada contra la puerta su piel se estremeció, el aire frio se volvió más frio de lo que ya era, y su pelo suelto se movió ligeramente.

Esta vez el chico estaba cantando, no vio a la joven que lo acompañaba la vez anterior. El hombre empezó a cantar con una vos muy tenue y cálida, pero a la vez fría.

"_No lo puedo creer….todo aquí es tan confuso.. y no se donde puedo mirar…_

Y sin ti a mi lado , creo que me vuelvo loco, sin sentido otra ves….

_Y aquí estoy y ahora que te veo otra ves…!me siento bien! ¡cuando tocas mi piel…..! Y cada ves que creo que voy a caer….estas aquí, para recoger mi cuerpo otra ves…_

_Un laberinto sin sentido…no se por donde poner los pies.…sin tan solo te tuviera aquí…..si tan solo tuviera algo para ti.."_

La canción continuo, pero Alicia se quedo mirando esos azulados ojos atrás de la ventana, no recordaba haber visto ojos tan hermosos, y en ese momento recordó al sombrerero…su mirada era igual, sabia que no era el, pero…tenia el mismo sentimiento, solo que estos, era color azul marino brillante, eran tan fríos como el mismo cielo…

ella no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente por un buen rato.

Cuando, de repente de su lado izquierdo escucho alguien aproximarse, y el sonido de un violín tocado con pasión.

Alicia se quedo aterrada, sabia que tenia que salir corriendo, pero por alguna razón no lo izo, permaneció ahí parada esperando ver algo.

Cuando una silueta delgada de una mujer joven apareció de perfil a la luna, no pudo mirar a Alicia ya que estaba en el frente del barco, atrás de ella una hermosa y gran luna de sonrisa de gato se encontraba, y un hermoso cielo de diferentes tonos de azul.

A Alicia le entro tal curiosidad que se quedo pegada al suelo.

La joven tocaba el violín como nunca nadie lo había tocado, o al menos eso creía Alicia. El ritmo de el violín cambio a ser más lento y se fue apagando.

Alicia no calculaba cuanto había pasado desde que salió de su camarote, ambas canciones eran hermosas.

-¿Andy?- escucho una vos de repente.

Alicia esta vez se puso del lado de la puerta, que al abrirla no seria vista. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba el joven que Alicia había visto tocar la guitarra.

Con la guitarra en manos salió caminando hacia aquella joven que tocaba el violín

-¿si?-pregunto la mujer.

-¿estas lista para practicar?-

Ambos empezaron a tocar con ambos instrumentos. Ahora Alicia solo veía sus negras siluetas siendo alumbradas por la luna bajo las estrellas, el viento se izo mas fuerte, el mar se alborotó.

Era una escena que sin duda Alicia tenia que recordar. La música invadió sus oídos cual ladrón.

-que hermoso….-susurro Alicia en un tono que ni siquiera ella misma pudo escuchar.

Con la puerta abierta ocultándola de la vista de aquellos jóvenes tomo asiento en el piso mientras ellos comenzaban con otra canción.

Alicia, en sus pensamientos tenía lo mismo de todos los días…

La amargura, la soledad, la culpa, la desesperación…. Y como de costumbre empezó a llorar….sin saber que alguien, muy lejos, o quizás muy cerca la miraba….alguien, con sonrisa de gato….


End file.
